


Happy Birthday Little Crow

by kestra_troi



Series: More Likely Than You'd Think [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jon Snow, Bottom Robb Stark, Come Eating, Comeplay, Cousin Incest, Crack Relationships, Dom Tormund, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Jon Snow/Tormund Giantsbane, Felching, First Time Bottoming, Gratuitous Smut, Incest Kink, Jon Snow is a Stark, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Kinky, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Not Serious, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Sub Jon Snow, Sub Robb Stark, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threesome - M/M/M, Unprotected Sex, Wet & Messy, Why Did I Write This?, top tormund
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kestra_troi/pseuds/kestra_troi
Summary: Tormund gets Jon something exceedingly naughty for his birthday and Robb is only too happy to help.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Robb Stark, Tormund Giantsbane/Jon Snow, Tormund Giantsbane/Jon Snow/Robb Stark, Tormund Giantsbane/Robb Stark
Series: More Likely Than You'd Think [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674997
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	Happy Birthday Little Crow

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't know exactly where this came from, but I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> I kept the idea of Jon being both a Stark and a Targaryen, but raised mainly with the Starks so his relationship with Robb is all the more complicated. "My cousin, my brother, my cousin, my brother, my cousin..."
> 
> Comments and kudos welcome!

The air was thick with sweat and reeked of sex. Jon wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, whining into the ruined sheets below him as Tormund pulled out. Their air conditioner was on the fritz.  _ Again _ . Or maybe it was simply the body heat of three grown men in one room. They should’ve cracked a window. Not that the summer night was any cooler. 

Next to him on the bed Robb groaned. Jon blushed knowing by that sound that Tormund was slowly spearing him on his thick cock. Jon turned his head, fingers reaching back to his loosened rim. He sank two fingers into his hole easily, but it wasn’t enough. Not near enough. He quickly added a third.

“Sweet gods,” Robb gasped, hastily burying his burning face in the bedsheets.

Tormund chuckled. He ran his hand along Jon’s supple ass cheek, giving him a tender pinch while gradually sinking deeper into Robb’s tight, virginal hole. Jon whimpered and Tormund gave him a fond pat before returning and gripping Robb’s sweat-slick hips with both hands. Tormund pulled Robb flush, seating him firmly on his cock. 

Turning his head, Robb panted for air, hands scrambling for a pillow. He grabbed one and quickly hugged it to his chest, whimpering into the fluff. Jon bit his lip. He had done much the same thing his first time too. “My big cock feels good, doesn’t it, boy?”

Robb just groaned, unable to form words. Jon crooked his fingers, brushing them against his prostate, missing the fullness that came with taking a cock like Tormund’s. His hole clenched weakly around his fingers, desperate for something bigger. “Yes,” Jon replied. Robb opened his eyes and met his gaze. They both blushed bright red. 

“You Stark boys may be obnoxious twats,” Tormund teased, with a wicked smirk. “But you do have mighty fine asses.”

Lovingly, Tormund swatted Jon’s upturned ass and slowly rolled his hips and laughed as both his boy’s moaned. Jon took his fingers out of his ass and ran his lube damp hand along his cousin’s back in soothing circles. Robb shivered. Tormund rumbled appreciatively as the young Stark clenched around his shaft. “It’ll feel even better,” Jon promised, sparing a glance at his grinning, wonderfully depraved boyfriend.

“Don’t worry, my pretty pet,” Tormund grunted. “I’ll have my cock in you again just as soon as I finish breaking in your brother.”

“Oh my gods,” Robb whined, peering over his shoulder, his head snapping up. Tormund barked a laugh and adjusted his stance, taking Robb by the shoulders and hauling him fully onto his cock once more. Robb sobbed.

“Just a figure of speech, boy. Relax,” Tormund assured him as he rocked his hips shallowly giving Robb a chance to catch his breath. “I’ll have you begging for my cock just like your brother Jon in no time.”

“Tor!” Jon could feel the heat of his face ratchet up a dozen degrees. He smacked his boyfriend’s broad abdomen and got two thick, calloused fingers shoved into his hole. He choked on a moan and instinctively pushed back for more. 

“Attaboy, pet,” Tormund intoned, soft and lascivious. “Now, give your cousin a kiss for us. Go on.”

Jon surged upwards eagerly and crashed his lips to Robb’s. The two Starks moaned into each other’s mouths, their tongues passing back and forth tentative, but hungry. Tormund sighed, his cock throbbing at the sight of the beautiful boys making out in his bed. “Now  _ this _ is a party.”

*•*•*•*

Jon licked a stripe up his brother’s ball sack and pressed his tongue into Robb’s taint. With a shudder, Robb slurped off his cousin’s cock and panted, gasping as he stroked Jon’s dick. Off to the side, kneeling beside the two, Tormund huffed a laugh and petted Robb on the back. “My pet’s got a wicked tongue, ain’t he?” 

Prying Robb’s cheeks apart, Jon flicked his tongue around Robb’s loosened rim. “Oh gods,” Robb squeaked. “I—I can’t—can’t hold—“

“Aye, let it out, boy,” Tormund lewdly suggested. “He likes that taste of my seed.”

Turning beet red, Robb whimpered and hung his head, accidentally burying his nose in his cousin’s sweat damp bush. He groaned into Jon’s skin, trying desperately to hold his rim taut, but after the fucking Tormund just gave him his hole was too weak. “Oh gods,” he swore and an instant later a wet squelch echoed in the room. 

Jon hurriedly sucked up the thin rivulet of come from his brother’s taint and then dug his tongue deeper into Robb. He suckled on his brother’s lax rim and was rewarded with another come-baring fart. Tormund laughed like he had achieved some great victory, gladly cupping the back of his boyfriend’s head so he wouldn’t strain his neck. 

“Suck his cock, boy,” Tormund ordered, giving Robb’s quivering flank a quick swat. Robb immediately kissed up his cousin’s shaft and wrapped his lips around the leaking tip. In a lower voice Tormund asked, “You enjoying your present, pet?”

“Tor,” Jon whispered, meeting his boyfriend’s gaze with an expression of gratitude and shame. 

“Keep your mouth on him,” Tormund directed, easing Jon’s head forward. “You two stay like this until you both come.”

The Starks moaned nearly in unison each of them redoubling their efforts. Jon came first into his brother’s mouth and onto his hand. Robb came soon after using his cousin’s seed as lube to stroke his dick while Jon teased his rim.


End file.
